Direct Variation
by Davens
Summary: Sirius and Severus cannot have a baby... But Lily can. And she does. But when she holds that baby in her arms for the first time... She can't give him up! So she erases Sirius and Severus' memories of each other and their baby... What will happen?
1. Prologue

I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong.

It started the day that we asked Lily to have our baby. I wasn't sure what the feeling was, I just knew that something bad was going to happen. Severus thought that I was just going through a mood, but I knew that something was weird with James and Lily. It seemed like she was way too happy to have our child, but I put it off as happiness for us wanting to take the next step. We were planned to be getting bonded soon, and then we were buying a house. We had it picked out and paid in full, but were waiting for us to finally be legally together. We wanted to have that house be our house as a couple. It would be decked out with everything for a new couple, and it would be child-safe. It had the strongest wards that Albus helped us put on it, and it would be very safe.

But even thinking about having this new house, and my soon-to-be husband, I still felt that something was off. That something was going to happen that would change our lives for forever, and it would affect our baby...

I put it off, but it nagged at me for sometime, until I was so paranoid that I couldn't walk down the street without looking over my shoulder about fifty times. James noticed that something was up, and I told him about my feeling. He said that it was just stress at the bonding being so close. It was the day after next, but I was excited for it, not anxious. There was somthing about the way that James was talking, and how he sat that further induced my feeling. He seemed tensed, and unrelaxed around me even though he used to be perfectly fine around me...

I told Sev about this later, but he just said that James was stressing about Lily, and to make sure that she would be fine throughout the pregnancy. She was about two-thirds of the way through her first trimester, and everything seemed to be going along wonderfully.

But that feeling was still there in my mind. But yet again, I pushed it away , because I had so much to do for the bonding.

I was getting cold feet...

I mean, I love Sev, and he knows that... But I can't help but wonder what would happen if we didn't get bonded? I mean, we don't have to get bonded... We can still be together and not pronounce to the whole world that the already disgraced eldest Black son is also a fag and is getting married to a half-blood, right?

Wait.

Where. The. Hell. did that come from?

I thought I had gotten over all of their brain-washing...

They must be using telepathy to turn me into a mindless... (hold on, what are those metal muggle things? trobits? no... robits? No... Ribots? Robots! That's what they are the tricky bastards...) robots? A possiblity...

But that just means that I have to bond with Sev even more now.

So...

Tomorrow, the day of the bonding, is going to be hectic. We'll be running around, greeting people, getting ready, finding the rings (which ahve already been lost three times... The damn things are just too small...), and hoping to God that James did not forget that he is not supposed to be making googly-eyes at Lily...

Fuck... We're screwed...

I mean, I understand how that they just got married three months ago, but shouldn't that be enough time for them to stop being so... Touchy? And I know that they haven't stopped doing it...

Wait.

Lily has my baby in her, right? Right.

And James has been putting his thing in...

Shit...

Casi baby, just try to not let this scar you for the rest of your life... Just for information, that normal ones don't look like that... Normal ones are bigger... But don't worry baby, I'm sure that yours will grow to be normal size... James just has an issue with size...

Well back to the bonding...

I hope everything goes well...

* * *

Everything did not go well...

Everything went perfect.

You know that unsettling perfect? It was that kind of perfect.

Everything was set up perfectly. We went down the aisle perfectly. We went through the ceremony perfectly. The rings were not lost. We said our vows. We kissed at the end. We danced at the reception. We then drove off in a just married broomstick... Everything went so well that I was hoping that something would just go wrong...

But we made it home... And we did honeymoonly activities... (I'll spare you the gory details)...

We checked up on Lily and James the next day, and she went and got a doctor checkup. She was going along great.

But that feeling was back when I saw the shadow in her eye... But who knows? I trust my best friends...

Everything will work out...

I hope...


	2. Chapter 1

On July 30th, 1980, Casimir Luca Black-Snape was born. He was so beautiful. I was crying, Sev actually looked like he felt emotions, and James was calling everyone to tell them the good news. Lily was just staring in amazment at the life that she had created. I held him in my arms for the first time, and then I handed him to Sev. Sev just looked so... Fatherly. He gazed at our son with proud eyes, and I knew that this baby meant the world to him. To us.

We had to wait a day to take him home, because he needed to be checked out, and that he wasn't sick. It takes a bit for magical babies because they need to test their magic. Sev and I knew that our baby would be strong, because we both came from pureblood families that didn't really inbreed too much. (I didn't say at all because I once had this cousin who... You know what? Nevermind... You do not want to know.)

So we were handed our baby, and heard that he was perfect. 10 fingers, 10 toes. No diseases, no troubles. His magic was pure and strong. Our child was amazing... And then, it happened.

We almost walked out of St. Mungo's, but James called us back in because he said that Lily wanted to see Casi again. So, we walked back up to her room where she was recovering, and handed her the baby. She rocked him, and held him, and got that shadow in her eye again. And then everything went black.

We lost our baby that day.

(End Sirius' POV-- Start Normal POV)

On July 31st, 1980, Harry James Potter was born.

James took Harry back to the house, while Lily stayed in the hospital. She would get out tomorrow, but the doctors wanted her to stay another night just to make sure that she was ok. Lily felt fine, maybe slightly guilty at the fact that she stole her husband's best friend's child, but she showed no remorse. She actually looked happy, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Harry grew up great. He got everything he needed and more. His parents loved him. His uncle spoiled him. And he was the happiest baby you'd ever find. He was about seven months when he said his first word to Sirius.

"Daddy."

"No baby, Daddy's not home right now. He'll be home in a bit. I'm your Uncle Sirius, can you say Uncle Sirius?"

"Daddy." And Sirius felt sad. He didn't know why. But when he went home that night, he cried himself to sleep.

When Harry was nine months, he did his very first magic. He floated to Sirius' lap, and said "Daddy."

"No baby. How many times do I have to tell you, James is your daddy." And Sirius handed Harry to James who then burst out in tears.

"Daddy!" And no matter what James did, he couldn't calm him until he gave him to Sirius when he went to find Lily. Harry stopped crying, and fell asleep in Sirius' arms.

Sirius wasn't allowed to come over as much as he used to after that. James and Lily were worried that Harry was recognizing Sirius as his father instead of James. It was a good thing tht Severus thought that he hated them, because if Severus was there, then all hope would be lost.

But time passed, and Harry eventually called James, 'Daddy', and Lily, 'Mommy', and Sirius was 'Uncle Sirius', and to James and Lily, everything was right in the world. Until one cold, October night...

It was Halloween, and the leaves had fallen from the trees, the night was brisk, and James walked in the door with a pink nose and fogged glasses. He gave Lily a kiss on the lips, Harry a kiss on the head, and he took Harry from Lily's arms and swung him around, with Harry giggiling the whole time.

"And how are you love?" He asked Lily.

"Tired. Harry was being fussy today, and I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him."

"He is better now?"

"No, he seems to be getting worse. See?"

And James could feel Harry squirming in his arms. James wondered what could be wrong with him, when an intense alarm went off, making Harry cry and James and Lily to look at each other in horror.

"He's here..." Lily whispered. James handed Harry off to Lily.

"Lily, take Harry and go!" James yelled, and drew his wand.

Lily rushed up the stairs, but not without a passionate kiss to James first.

Lily heard the door slam open, and a duel going on in her living room. She was searching the drawers for their emergency portkey, because you weren't supposed to use magic around a baby, because it made their magic grow to strong for thier bodies to hold.

Lily couldn't find the portkey, and she heard a thunk, and someone walking up the stairs. She grabbed Harry, and stood in the corner, adjacent from the door.

A whispered 'Alohamora,' was heard, and the door swung open. It was him.

"No, not Harry! Take me instead!" Voldermort just chuckled.

"Stupid woman, get out of the way!"

"Please, not Harry, me! Take me!" And tehn Lily was hit with a flash of green light, and she fell to the floor with Harry on top of her.

"Mommy?"

"Hello Harry." Harry turned and saw the man right there. He wasn't afraid, because he didn't know this man.

And then a green light shot at Harry, and Harry fell backwards crying, and Voldermort was turned into dust by the reflection of the spell. Voldermort's soul flew away, plotting revenge again the one year old, and Harry fainted on the floor with a scar on his forehead to remind him of the one thing that he would never remember.

But the night, he became the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

So, I'm sorry for not posting in forever. I've been pretty busy doing random things, and I finally got around to it today.

Tell me what you think. Next chapter we start Harry's life at 11 when he goes to Hogwarts, but not without visiting the Dursley's first.

Poll: How old do you think that Harry should be when he finds out about his true parents?

I was thinking 16 or 17, when he gets his giant power boost... But I'll take opinions on what you guys think.

Also, I'm sorry because I posted this, read back through it, saw all of the mistakes, and then took it back down. So sorry if anyone was teased. But here it is. Hopefully mistake free, but since I have no beta, there is a slim chance that that's what happened. The beta job is open to anyone, just PM me and I'll get back to ya.

Adios!

Davens


End file.
